Passion
by JasonPiper22
Summary: Harry and Hermione left the wizardly world after the last battle hoping to find peace but when they  heard about  animal attacks they started to wonder if there was more to Mystic Falls then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything except the plot.**

Hermione looked at the coffins of Ron and Fred, Hermione felt tears coming out of her eyes, she blinked them trying to hold the tears back. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, she wasn't the only one who lost someone. The Weasley lost both of their children and Harry also lost his best friend.

Hermione couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Why couldn't I be the one to die thought Hermione, she couldn't help but blame herself if he didn't jump right in front of her to save her from the killing curse.

Hermione could feel anger from across the room, she blamed Hermione for Ron's death. Hermione didn't blame her, she also thought it should have been her that died and not Ron.

"Hermione don't keep beating yourself up,"said Harry, he knew Hermione was blaming herself for Ron's death. Harry wonders when will she realize that his death wasn't her fault.

"Harry, he jumped in front of me when Lucius aimed the killing curse on me, of course it is my fault,"said Hermione looking at Ron's coffin.

"It not your fault Hermione and don't listen to what says, it is not your fault,"said Harry, he suddenly notice how broken she is, she doesn't look like a strong woman she used to be but a broken one.

Hermione watched them lower Ron and Fred bodies to the ground. She needed to get away from the Wizardly world. Maybe she could stay with her uncle, she hadn't seen him in a while and she needed a break.

Harry looked at Hermione, _she is up to something _thought Harry and he wanted to know what she was thinking. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was looking at them. The Weasley were sobbing and the other were talking to them about their lost.

"Hermione what are you planing?"Asked Harry to Hermione worry shining in his green eyes. Hermione sighted and looked straight head before answering him.

"I am planing to visit my uncle in Mystic Falls, I need time to heal and I won't heal here,"said Hermione looking at George who was talking about Fred.

"Well then I am coming with you,"said Harry, he needed a break from being the boy who lived. He wants to be Harry not Harry Potter the chosen one.

"You sure Harry because I will understand if you want to stay here,"said Hermione looking at the man who she considers as a bother.

"I am going with you so when will we go to stay with your uncle?"Asked Harry, Ginny was giving Hermione looks of jealously, he never noticed that she was jealous of Hermione before.

"We will leave in a few days,"whispered Hermione to Harry. They didn't talk after that. Hermione couldn't help but feel glad that she will leave.

"You have some nerve coming here Hermione,"said , Hermione saw the hatred in her eyes.

" Ron was my best friend, I know you blame me his death and I blame myself too but I came here to say goodbye to him,"said Hermione to , hoping that she will see some sense.

"Molly just leave the poor girl alone,"said , he didn't want his wife to start a fight in front of everyone. Hermione is glad that she wouldn't be seeing for a while.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and please review this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC, by the way Harry isn't with Ginny in this story. I am sorry but I cringed of the idea Harry and Ginny together same goes for Hermione and Ron.**

Hermione looked at her parents house and smiled. She was happy that she already sold the house, the house reminds her of how much suffering her parents made her went through.

**Flashback**

_Hermione rubbed her cheek and looked at her mother and father with sadness and anger. They had slapped her after Professor McGonagall came and explained to them that Hermione was a witch._

"_How dare you disgrace us!"Shouted Elizabeth as she took a cane and hit Hermione. Hermione had always knew that her mother was crazy but not this crazy. Her father didn't say a thing. __**He never try to protect me from Mom **__thought Hermione bitterly as her mother continued to hit her with the cane._

**End of Flashback**

"Are you ready Hermione?"Asked Harry, he had arrive earlier then she expected, Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry took her hand and Hermione concentrated on her uncle house.

Hermione heard her uncle screamed. Hermione smiled at her uncle apologetic and he shook his head. Uncle Alex was her favorite uncle, out of all the relatives he was the one who was the most opened minded.

"I know I should have expected for you to come like this but I still find it strange,"said Alex who was clutching his chest.

"Sorry about that Uncle Alex,"said Hermione looking at her uncle with apologetic look. Alex shook his head and laughed.

"I am kidding Hermione but aren't you going introduce me to your friend,"said Alex looking at his niece friend, he was worried for her. Hermione was like his daughter that he never had and he hates what his sister and brother in law did to her, he tried to stop them from abusing her but they never stop only when he with them.

"Harry meet Uncle Alex, Uncle Alex meet Harry,"said Hermione, Harry shook hands with Alex. _So this is the famous Harry Potter that she talks about _thought Alex and smiled at him.

Harry looked at Hermione's uncle, he wanted to know how old is her uncle because he looked no older than thirty and if they were really related. Alex had spiky blond hair and hazel eyes that said he can't be trusted.

"I know you just came but I must tell you two that if you want you can start school, I won't push you,"said Alex looking at them, he really didn't want to push them, they just lost their best friend.

"It will be weird Uncle if we didn't go to school, people will talk,"said Hermione looking at Alex, Harry felt awkward standing there, he wonders if it is a good idea for him to come here.

"I have Hermione answer but how about you Harry?"Asked Alex, he knows that the boy feels a bit awkward around him, he also feel the same. Harry looked at Alex and smiled.

"I don't see why not? It will be nice to see people who won't ask are you Harry Potter,"answered Harry, a school where he can just be Harry no one will be staring at him.

Alex smiled and looked at his watch, he slapped his forehead. Hermione looked at her uncle in worry.

"I am sorry kiddos I wish I can catch up with you two but I have patrol so I will see you two later,"said Alex as he ran out of the door, _it's three o'clock in the morning _thought Hermione. Harry now really wants to know how he is related to Hermione. Harry took his bags and put it in the first room he saw.

The room was painted blue and the bed was medium sized with dark blue and white coversheet. Next to the bed there was a bedside table with a lamp. There was study desk and a chair. On the desk was a computer and some books. The bedroom had its own bathroom.

Hermione decided to take the room beside Harry's, she had learned a long time ago don't ever take the room beside Uncle Alex. The bedroom looked exactly the way she remembers.

The room was painted green, when her uncle moved here he had let her choose the color of the room she wanted to stay in. Hermione smiled as she saw that her uncle left all her books in the bookcase.

Hermione fell asleep as soon as she touched the bed, Hermione was woken up by the sound of screaming. _How can I be so forgetful _thought Hermione, she couldn't believe she forgot to give Harry his dreamless potion.

Hermione ran to Harry's room, Hermione saw her uncle trying to wake Harry up. Alex looked at his niece and gave her the look that said that they will talk about this. Finally Harry woke up from his fit and looked at the both of them in surprised.

"Hermione, sir why are you in here?"Asked Harry looking at his best friend and her uncle. Hermione looked at him sheepishly and Alex whistled as if this is normal for him.

"Harry you were having a fit,"said Hermione looking at him with tears in her eyes, she didn't like seeing Harry in pain.

"I shouldn't have forgotten to give you the sleepless potion,"said Hermione looking at him guiltily.

"It isn't your fault Mione I should have remind you,"said Harry, Hermione felt like hitting herself with a book. Alex looked at them in confusion and wondered what they are talking.

"I am sorry about breaking who fault it is but can someone tell me what you two are talking about ?"Asked Alex looking at them.

"Did Hermione forget to mention that we have been in war?"Asked Harry, Alex looked at his niece who he thought like a daughter went to war.

Alex felt like cursing his sister and brother in law, _why didn't my sister try to protect her _thought Alex, he felt like killing his sister. He didn't care if his sister is dead, he will find a way to bring her back then kill her again.

"Yes she did all she told me that your friend Ron was murdered,"said Alex he looked like he wanted to kill someone that hurt his niece. Hermione knew her uncle was overprotective about her but he knows that she can protect herself.

"Uncle Alex you can ask me about the war later but what time is it?"Asked Hermione looking at her uncle uniform. Alex knew she was changing the subject but he answered the question anyway.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning don't change the subject Hermione why didn't you tell me you went to war?"Asked Alex, he was hurt his niece never kept secret from him.

"Uncle Alex you would try to stop me from fighting."Answered Hermione, Alex understood then that she is no more a little girl but a woman.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i hope you like this chapter and please tell me if any of the characters are OOC and before I forget I don't own any of the characters except Alex. **

It had been a week since Hermione and Harry had arrived to Mystic Falls, Hermione had decided to get a part time job in Mystic Grill while Harry decided to get to know more about the town.

"So how was work?"Asked Alex, he had just returned from the police station. Alex looked at the food that Hermione cooked. He put on a brave face and started to eat it.

Alex smiled his niece's cooking was getting better now the food she cooks was now edible to people, he shuddered remembering the first time she tried to cook.

"It was fine except I would have like if one of the waitress stopped talking about their personal lives,"complained Hermione to Alex, she honestly doesn't like hearing about other people's personal life.

"Hermione you lived with Lavender and Parvati I thought you would be use to hearing about people personal lives,"said Harry raising his eyebrow.

Hermione scowled it was true that Lavender and Parvati talk about their private lives but they do it when they think when she was asleep. Harry groaned he suddenly remember that tomorrow they start school.

"What's wrong Harry?"Asked Hermione frowning.

"I just realize that we are starting school."Answered Harry, he hadn't bought any of the school books.

"Did you buy your school books?"Asked Hermione pretending to be angry at Harry, Harry gave her his innocent expression.

_Well that answer that_ thought Hermione smiling, Harry sighted in relief he was happy to see that Hermione was joking. Alex smiled he had already bought them their school books, Hermione had insist that he didn't need to buy her school books.

"Well its a good thing that I already bought your school books."Answered Alex, Harry sighed in relief.

"Can you two explain to me how you are related to each other?"Asked Harry, it had been bugging him since he met Alex. Hermione chuckled, he wasn't the first one to ask her that question.

"You see I am related to Uncle Alex by my mother,"said Hermione giggling.

"Yes sadly I am related to her mother,"said Alex sighing and Hermione nodded agreeing with him.

"And why is that sad?"Asked Harry, he didn't see anything wrong with Hermione's mom as far as he know she was a nice woman.

"Didn't Hermione tell you what her mother did to her?"Asked Alex, Harry shook her head and Hermione gave her uncle a glare. Alex shuddered his niece looked like her grandmother when she was angry.

"No what did she did to to Hermione?"Asked Harry. Alex looked nervous at what he about to say.

"Well whenever something bad happened to her she would blame Hermione and hit her,"said Alex cursing at his sister. Hermione looked sadly and unconsciously rub her shoulder. Harry looked shocked at what he had just heard.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"Asked Harry, he knew what it was like to be abused and he knew no one would believe him because they think he was lying but Hermione he wanted to know.

"Harry who would believe me you see my mother is a natural liar,"said Hermione smiling sadly at him, Harry shook his head. Alex nodded, he remembered the time when his sister broke their mother favorite vase, she had blamed him and he had been grounded for a whole month.

"Uncle Alex did you find out which animal have been attacking the people?"Asked Hermione, she didn't want her uncle to get hurt and Harry looked at him interest. Alex couldn't tell them what is really attacking the people.

"No but we figure it is a bear,"lied Alex, Hermione knew her uncle was lying but didn't push it, she will ask him later when they were alone. Harry nodded, he had a feeling that they was something he wasn't saying.

"Alex are you sure it is a bear?"Asked Harry. Alex hesitated, if he tell them the truth they might tell him how to spot a vampire but in the other hand they might get hurt. Alex looked at his niece and her friend, he knew Hermione will figure it out sooner or later.

"To be honest no it is something else entirely,"admit Alex.

"What is it Uncle?"Asked Hermione. _Here it goes _thought Alex.

"Promise me you will not tell anyone nor will you do anything stupid,"said Alex looking at the both of them.

"Alright we promise not to tell anyone or do anything stupid now please tell us what is attacking the people,"said Hermione she was getting impatient.

"Well you see we have a vampires problem and we have been trying to find them and kill them,"said Alex. Hermione frowned she didn't see any problems with vampires, some of them weren't that bad.

"And how do you know this is a vampire attack?"Asked Hermione looking at her uncle.

"All the bodies had been drained of blood and this is not the first time to happened fifty years ago the same thing happened,"answered Alex.

"Do you know how to find a vampire?"Asked Harry looking interested at Alex.

"No but I was wondering do you two know how to find a vampire?"Asked Alex hopefully, Hermione and Harry frowned, Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Hermione whistled.

"Uncle Alex you can't find a vampire easily,"said Hermione.

"Why I thought that vampire only comes out at night,"said Alex looking at Hermione in confusion.

"You wish those are the vampires that didn't get a charmed item,"said Harry snorting, Hermione looked at him shocked, she thought that Harry didn't pay attention to Professor Quirrell lecture in vampire.

"You mean there are vampires that comes out in the day?"Asked Alex.

"Yes, Uncle there are some vampires that have some items that are charmed for them to walk."Answered Hermione.

"Do you two know how to identify a vampire in board-daylight ?"Asked Alex looking at the book in Hermione's hand, he didn't understand what was it with teenage girls and twilight.

"You can't you see Alex, when you turned into a vampire your appearance is still the same they still look human however you can tell if they are vampire by their temperature however that can be useless,"said Harry remembering the vampire who nearly killed him.

"Why is that useless?"Asked Alex.

"Well if they drink coffee it can be disguised there body temperature."Answered Hermione smiling thinking about Blaise when he tried drinking coffee.

"Did you two know any vampires?"Asked Alex looking at the both of them, Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Yes one of them went to school with us,"said Hermione.

"Really who?"Asked Harry he didn't know that, he was remembering the female vampire.

"Blaise, he was recently turned into a vampire in our sixth year,"said Hermione.

"And how do you know that,"retorted Harry, it was a well known fact that the Slytherins are cunning and ambitious.

"Well let see maybe because he asked me for help,"said Hermione, Alex can see an argument coming but he didn't try to stop it, to him this is going to be entertainment.

"How did you know he was telling the truth you know as well as I do that vampires can do compulsion on you?"Asked Harry.

"Harry unlike you I practiced my Occlumency,"said Hermione smiling at him.

"You know as well as I do that I am lousy at Occlumency,"grumbled Harry.

"Um what is Occlumency?"Asked Alex looking at them.

"Well Occlumency is what we use to block people from entering your mind,"said Hermione. Alex nodded and made a mental note to ask Hermione more about it. It was then he noticed the time.

"It time for you two to go to bed and if I see you out of bed you will have to do the dishes and the laundry,"said Alex. Hermione shuddered, her uncle and Harry dirty laundry smell is something you can never forget.

Harry frowned, he has a feeling like that something big was going to happen soon and he has feeling like it is going to be bad.

**A/N By the way who do you think Harry should be with and please review this chapter. I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sorry if the characters are out of characters and by the way this happened in season one. I don't own anything but Alex.**

When Hermione woke up the next day, she wasn't expected to be woken up by Harry pouring water on her. Hermione glared at Harry and he looked at her innocently, Hermione snorted and Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Harry did you have to do that?"Asked Hermione glaring at him.

"Yup."Answered Harry smiling at her. Hermione glared at Harry, she wondered how he can be so happy this early in the morning.

"Because if I know you which I do, you will scold me for not waking you up for the first day of school and we can't have that,"said Harry. Hermione looked at the time and groaned, it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Hermione pointed her finger to the door and Harry took that as sign to get out.

Hermione smelled waffles and she smiled at this. Hermione was shocked to see Harry cooking and she wondered where her uncle was. Hermione looked at the note on the fridge and sighed. Hermione hoped that her uncle will be alright but Hermione couldn't help but feel the town was being a little bit unfair.

"Harry I didn't know that you can cook,"said Hermione and Harry chuckled at this. Nobody knew that he can cook except him and well of course the Dursley. Hermione ate the waffles and sighed, it was delicious.

"Aunt Petunia taught me how to cook as soon as I was able to hold a pan,"admitted Harry. If there was anything he was grateful to the Dursley was teaching him how to cook. Hermione can see that Harry was embarrass. Hermione knew that the Dursley didn't treat him well but she didn't knew that they treated him like a servant.

Hermione looked at the T.V and shook her head. Harry also looked at the T.V and shook his head. Harry thought they needed a better cover up story really missing that has to be the oldest trick in the book.

"You know they need a better cover up story,"said Harry.

"What can they say, a cat killed them,"said Hermione. Harry chuckled at this, he can say that Hermione had a weird sense of humor. Harry shook his head and looked at the time and ran out the door. Hermione wondered what was wrong when she heard the car honked.

Hermione knew that means they should be going to school. Hermione turned off the T.V and looked at the house. Hermione muttered a spell, she had gotten better in doing wards. Hermione needed to make sure the house is safe.

"What took you so long?"Asked Harry.

"I was putting wards around the house,"answered Hermione. Harry looked at her in disbelief, Hermione knew he had something to say.

"You can say it,"said Hermione.

"You are becoming paranoid,"said Harry, Hermione looked at him and reminded him about the news. Harry shook his head at her but didn't say anything. The rest of the ride they were quiet. Harry looked at the school and he felt nervous. Hermione must have sense his nervousness because she took his hand and squeeze it trying to reassure him.

Harry and Hermione could feel people staring at them. Hermione knew they were trading what they think they knew about them. Hermione and Harry looked at their schedule and they were happy to find that most of their lessons were together well except for history. It seemed like Hermione was alone on that.

Hermione and Harry departed, Hermione went to history while Harry goes to chemistry. Hermione took a seat in the last row, she hoped that no one will notice her. Hermione knew with her luck that wouldn't happened.

Hermione looked around the classroom, she hoped that the History's teacher was going to take it easier on her but from what her uncle told her that man doesn't know mercy if it bit him in the ass. Hermione saw students coming one by one but there was one that stand out not because he was hot but because he was alone from what Hermione knew everyone in this class grew up together. Hermione was glad that she and Harry weren't the only outsiders.

"Hello there my name is Caroline,"said a girl. Hermione looked at the girl and was reminded of Lavender. Caroline had pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes, Hermione wondered if she was related to Lavender in anyway.

"My name is Hermione Granger,"said Hermione smiling at Caroline.

"So you are Alex's niece?"Stated Caroline but to Hermione it was more like a question to Hermione and she chuckled at her, Caroline huffed at Hermione.

"I am sorry about that I wasn't laughing at you more like the question because you aren't the first one to ask this question."Apologized Hermione to Caroline.

"And to answer your question.I am Alex's niece even through I don't look like him,"said Hermione. Caroline started to asked her question about herself. Hermione wondered if Harry was having the same situation as her.

"So are you and that cute boy that you were talking, are you together?"Asked Caroline, Hermione sputtered at this question.

"God that is gross Harry is like my brother,"answered Hermione, Caroline pouted at this news.

"So why did you choose come to Mystic Falls?"Asked Caroline. Hermione looked down at her hands when she answered the question.

"I lost someone that was close to me,"said Hermione felt tears coming out but she hold her tears back, it was then Mr. Tanner arrived to start the class. Hermione payed close attention and she noticed that none of the students were paying attention in class. Hermione was fascinated at what he was teaching, she drank all the knowledge she can get.

All too soon to Hermione's liking class ended. Hermione searched for Harry and was happy to find him waiting for her. Hermione listened to Harry's complaining about the chemistry teacher.

Hermione noticed Caroline talking to a girl who was smiling, Hermione knew that wasn't a real smile but a fake one and she nudged at Harry. Harry looked at whom was Hermione staring at and frowned.

"What do you think happened to her?"Asked Harry looking at the girl.

"I don't know Harry but whatever happened to her it must have been bad,"answered Hermione remembering how she had found her parents even through they treated her like crap but they were still family. Harry can tell that Hermione was remembering something.

When they came back home, they were surprise at the sight that was greeting them. Alex was talking to someone who Hermione knew was his boss, from what Hermione remembered the last time she was here, it was a man not a woman.

"Hello Uncle Alex and sheriff,"greeted Hermione smiling at the two of them. Harry was more awkward to the greeting. Alex realized that they had company and beckon them to sit down. Hermione was afraid were this was going, she hoped that she made the right choice about telling her uncle about her being a witch.

"Hermione, Harry I will like you to meet Elizabeth Forbes, she is the sheriff of this town, chief I will like you to meet my niece Hermione and her friend Harry. The both of them are planing to stay here for a while,"said Alex. Hermione had a sudden flashback from when she was four.

"You look a lot like your mother Hermione,"said Mrs. Forbes trying to break the tension. Hermione smiled sadly at this, she wasn't the first one to say that and she wouldn't be the last.

"We are sorry if we interrupted anything,"apologized Hermione and she nudged Harry do the same. Harry rubbed his shoulder and apologized to them, he looked at Hermione and gave her the look that said that we need to talk. Hermione smiled at her uncle and Sheriff Forbes before leaving them together.

"Hermione is there something you aren't telling me?"Asked Harry.

"No it probably nothing,"answered Hermione. Harry was about to ask more question when an owl appeared with a howler, Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione took out her wand.

"Silencio,"said Hermione. Harry gulped and opened the letter. Harry was shocked to find it was Ginny who send the Howler but Hermione wasn't, she was wondering why no one from the Weasley family wasn't writing letters asking where they were.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, I AM SHOCKED TO FIND OUT FROM THE DAILY PROPHET THAT YOU HAVE GONE ON HOLIDAY, I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHERE YOU GO. IF YOU ARE WITH THAT SLUT. I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"Shouted Ginny.

Harry was furious at what Ginny said about Hermione. Harry was shocked that Ginny still believed that they were still together, he was sure that he made it very clear that they aren't dating. Harry was sure of one thing, Ginny was crazy. Harry wondered when sweet innocent Ginny started to become a spoiled brat.

Hermione let down the silencing spell, she couldn't help but look at the irony. If I am slut what does that make her saint thought Hermione. Ginny slept with a lot of boys when she was dating Harry. Hermione tried to make Harry see that but he didn't believe her. Hermione decided to leave Harry alone and went to the living room to do her homework.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?"Asked Alex.

"Is she gone?"Asked Hermione and Alex nodded at her.

"Well we got a letter,"said Hermione.

"And why is that bad?"Asked Alex, he thought she would be happy to get a letter from her friends.

"Let me rephrase that Harry got a howler, our friend's sister thinks she is still dating Harry and she called me a slut."Answered Hermione and Alex frowned.

"Did you have um you know?"Asked Alex blushing. Hermione blushed, she knew what he was talking about and shook her head at him. Alex was glad that she didn't do it, he made promise to himself that his niece will be innocent.

Hermione decided to do her homework and she was about to finish when Harry took away her book.

"We are going to Mystic's Grill,"ordered Harry.

"And why may I ask we are going there?"Asked Hermione who was annoyed at Harry for taking away her notebook. Harry smiled like a cat and Hermione knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Well we need some fun and plus I need to take my mind off on that Howler,"answered Harry cheerfully and he dragged Hermione before she could protest against it.

Harry never been inside the Mystic's Grill before and it reminded him of The Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw a couple of teenagers playing pool, Harry wondered if they allow underage drinking because he needed a strong drink.

Hermione saw Caroline and some of her friends talking to the new boy. Hermione was about to sneak off when Caroline saw her and beckon on her. Hermione looked at Harry who was silently laughing at Hermione expression. Hermione knew if she was going to hell then Harry is going with her.

"Guys I would like you to meet Hermione and Harry, they recently moved to the Mystic Falls."Said Caroline introducing her to her friends. Hermione looked at Harry who was staring at a petite, African-American girl who had chocolate-brown hair and green eyes. Hermione can see that Harry is very curious about the girl.

"Hermione, Harry I would like you to meet Elena, Bonnie and Stephen who also just recently moved here,"said Caroline pointing to each one of them. Hermione looked at all of them and smiled at them.

"If you don't mind me asking why aren't you staying with your parents?"Asked Bonnie. Hermione looked down at her shoes while Harry forced a fake smile. It is still a sad topic about his parents.

"My parents died when I was one so I stayed with my relative until I was old enough to live on my own and Hermione here just lost hers."Answered Harry, he wasn't lying but he wasn't exactly telling the truth too. Hermione was grateful that Harry answered the question. Hermione saw Vicky talking to a boy and Hermione felt pity and sadness for the boy at his sad look.

For the rest of the night, she and Harry were talking to Caroline about England. Hermione was happy to see that Harry was acting like a teenager and not some old man. Hermione and Harry closed the door quietly, hoping that Alex was at work.

"Where have the two of you been!"Shouted Alex, he had been worried sick about the two of them. Alex knew they lost their friend but it doesn't mean that they have to up all night.

"We were hanging out with some friends Uncle Alex,"answered Hermione.

"Do you know what is out there or not!"Shouted Alex.

"Uncle Alex we know what is out there but me and Harry know how to take for ourselves and please don't try and act like my father!"Shouted Hermione and she stomped in to her room. Hermione looked at the pictures of her, Harry and Ron. They had been so happy and so naive at that time, Hermione missed being that.

"Can I come in?"Asked Harry.

"Come in,"said Hermione. Harry looked at the pictures in the room, he smiled at the picture of him throwing a snowball to Hermione. Harry noticed in the picture Ginny and Ron scowling at the two of them.

"Hermione you know that your Uncle cares for you, he was just worried about you and I bet you he didn't mean any of those words,"said Harry.

"Did you remembered the time when Ron and Lavender were snogging at the Gryffindor Common room?"Asked Hermione. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"How can I ever forget, you basically told Ron to get his own room,"said Harry. The rest of the night they reminded each other of everything that ever happened.

Alex went to check on Hermione's room and smiled at the sight. Harry hugging Hermione protectively, he honestly don't know how to deal with teenagers but he is glad that he had two good kids.

Hermione and Harry were woken by the sound of Hermione's uncle singing. Harry put his fingers in his his ears while Hermione tried to find a book to hit her uncle with. Hermione finally found one that was thick enough and aimed on to his head. Alex ducked at the book.

"You two better hurry up because you are going to be late for school,"said Alex. That seemed to make the two of them get out of bed and in to changing their clothes. Hermione groaned at her timetable, it seemed like she had Mr. Tanner again. Harry looked at his one and groaned, he had chemistry.

They had arrived to school on the nick of time, Hermione ran as fast as she could to her next class.

"It is nice for you to join us Miss. Granger,"said Mr. Tanner. Hermione blushed and took a seat beside Caroline. Today lesson was about the battle of Battle of Willow Creek. It seemed like to Hermione that Mr. Tanner was on rampage to humiliate the students.

When Hermione came back home, she saw an owl pecking her Uncle angrily. Hermione laughed at the sight and went to her uncle aid. Hermione recognized the owl, it was Blaise's owl and it had a package and a letter tied to it.

"Hi Persephone is that for me?"Asked Hermione and the owl hooted. Hermione untied the letter from her leg and gave her a treat.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I heard that you and Harry went on a holiday, I hope you are having fun. I finally told my Mom that I am a vampire, she didn't take it too well in fact she kicked me out of the house and Draco says hi to you and that if he ever see you again he will beat you in that video game._

_I need to tell you that the Order of Phoenix are searching for you, by the way Ginny seems to think she is still with Harry. I also learned something interesting about the Weasley's, I know they are your friends but it seemed like they took a lot of money from Harry's account. I don't know how much but it seems to be a lot._

_I know you are going to ask me how I know and I am lucky I am not going to deal with your wrath but I did Legilimency on Ginny when I saw her wearing one of the most expensive clothes I have ever saw and trust me I have seen a lot. I also learned that she cheated on Harry with almost every guy in school except of course yours truly, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins boys and if you don't believe me then I got pictures as proof._

_I am planing to visit America, I heard that they have witches that can do magic without the need of a wand and from what I can guess they are Wiccan witches so I better be careful. I hope we will meet again and if we do, we have a lot of catching up to do._

_Yours friend and secret spy,_

_Blaise Zabini._

Hermione was shocked at what she had just read after getting over the shock she became angry. Hermione opened the package and was repulsed at what she had find. There was a picture of Ginny kissing Ernie. Hermione looked at the next picture and she felt like vomiting, it was a picture of Ginny making out with Cormac.

When Harry came back to the house, he knew something was wrong from the look on Hermione's face. The first thing that came to his mind was that they had been discovered but he shook at his thought, they had made sure to give the Daily Prophet a false trail.

"Harry I got some bad news to tell you,"said Hermione and she nodded at him to take a seat. Harry didn't like where this was going.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter you will see Harry reaction to this. Would anyone like to beta the story.**


End file.
